


When Love Isn't Blind

by Jetred93



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Firsts, Flirting, Love, M/M, Rarepair, black and white, seeing in colour for the first time, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 01:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetred93/pseuds/Jetred93
Summary: This is a commissions request! for a soul mate auI hope who ever reads this enjoys it and I hope for the person who paid me and requested it is happy with the result





	When Love Isn't Blind

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commissions request! for a soul mate au  
I hope who ever reads this enjoys it and I hope for the person who paid me and requested it is happy with the result

“right that’s it guys, I've had enough I’m not going on anymore dates that you set up for me, I refuse.” 

Watari dropped his bag in the corner of the dorm room right before he slumped on the small sofa in a sulk 

“why? What happened?” 

Yahaba asked as he stood from Kyoutani’s lap and made his way over to his best friend 

“nothing happened... that’s the point. I just don’t think I’m ever going to meet my soul mate” 

Watari looked down in disappointment with himself 

“don’t be silly. If I can find my soul mate... _ me _ of all people in a population of over 7 billion. Then you for sure _ will _ and you will appreciate the colour they bring in to the world for you” 

Kyoutani spoke up without a single movement from where he was sat. Yahaba smiled over at his partner lovingly before turning back to his best friend 

“you will find your soul mate, I’m sure of it. For now, we just need to keep looking” 

“hey, how about that guy from the coffee shop down the road?” 

Kyoutani suggested 

“ah! Yes! He seems super nice---” 

“look guys, I know your trying to do what's best for me... but I just... I can't go on anymore dates, I've been on tones and yet I just come back sad because they're not the one. I’m sorry... I just... I need some fresh air” 

Watari explained as he stood and grabbed his coat from the hanger. Before his best friends could say anything, the ex-libero had shut the door behind him. 

~ I had no idea a college life was going to be so hard... there was only a couple people at the school who had found their soul mate but everyone here seems to already be hooked up. Am I going to be alone forever? Maybe I should just get used to that fact, it's not so bad being alone after all. I don’t have to worry about anything, I don’t need to cook for another person, I don’t need to tell anyone where I’m going if I want to just randomly go out, I... I... ~ 

Watari looked down at the grass he was walking on in a park his feet lead him to 

~ I don’t want to be alone ~ 

The males lip quivered and he quickly shook his head and looked up at the different silhouette clouds as they slowly passed by, he sat down on a small bank and placed his hands behind his head for comfort as he made different shapes and figures from the light grey fluffy floating candy floss in the sky 

~ I wonder what colour the sky is today. Maybe I should text Oikawa and ask him... maybe even Matsukawa ~ 

Watari hummed as he rolled over on to his side and pulled at the dark grey blades of grass 

~ and this? I heard it’s green, I wonder if green would be my favourite colour? ~ 

The male smiled softly as he lightly brushed his fingers over the slightly long grass until he was very suddenly interrupted by a hard thud to his back 

“hey! I’m so sorry! I told them not to hit the ball so hard” 

Watari turned over when he heard the voice and picked the ball from the ground that recently hit him and stood with it to pass it back, that was until he made eye contact with a short male opposite him 

The two stood staring at each other in absolute shock as the world around them slowly began to appear in colour and the grass beneath them shimmered a light green under the suns bright gaze 

“oh... my... god” 

The other male spoke in awe as he saw Watari appear in colour and how his beautiful brown eyes glistened in the light 

Watari shook his head in disbelief and stumbled back before he found his footing and ran away from the other male as fast as he could. He watched as everything past him in a whole new light as he left the park, he ran and ran until he reached his college dorm and swung the door open breathlessly shocking his two roommates. Kyoutani and Yahaba stood quickly and rushed over to their best friend to see if he was alright 

“I found--- you have light hair? Wait sorry... I found my soul mate!” 

Watari spoke through gasps 

“that’s great!... where are they?” 

Yahaba asked with a smile but was greeted back with a look of horror plastered over his best friends face 

“I got scared... and... I ran... shit!” 

Watari turned and ran back out the dorm room followed by Kyoutani and Yahaba 

The male regretted running away from his soul mate but couldn’t think of what else to do in that moment, it all came as a surprise and happened so suddenly he couldn’t even process his thoughts let alone the new world around him. 

The three searched for a while and much to Watari’s dismay they couldn’t find his soul mate he had been searching his whole life for 

“don't worry, we won't give up. Especially now we know what he looks like, we can search again tomorrow” 

Yahaba pulled his best friend in to a reassuring hug as Kyoutani wrapped his arms around both of them for double comfort 

The next day Watari woke up nice and early and retraced his steps, followed the exact route he did yesterday and even went to the exact grass bank he was laying on, which looked completely different and even more beautiful 

As the morning turned to the afternoon Watari was all but ready to give up with his search, that was until he heard a familiar voice shouting across the path from the bench he was sat on. He looked up to see the male from yesterday and blushed as he stood abruptly 

“wait!” 

The male spoke hastily as he grabbed Watari’s hand the moment he was in front of him to make sure he didn’t run away again 

“please... I just... I want to know your name” 

The male spoke with love in his big brown eyes. Watari blushed with a gentle smile appearing in the corner of his lips, he squeezed the others hand to reassure he wasn’t going anywhere 

“Watari Shinji... you?” 

The other male smiled in happiness as he stood up straight to introduce himself proudly 

“I’m your soul mate. Nishinoya Yu” 


End file.
